The pressure recovery in the diffusing burner shrouds is restricted because the flow entering these shrouds comes from regions adjacent to the compressor walls, composed to a significant extent of the boundary layers. The result is a badly skewed radial velocity profile with a resulting pressure recovery substantially less than would be obtained with a more uniform velocity profile.